


Part of the Charm

by konekat



Series: AN16 Ficlets [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MamaSuga, complete and utter fluff, dadchi, daisuga - Freeform, kisses and kisses and more kisses, lazy afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekat/pseuds/konekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a particularly hot afternoon, and Suga is too tired to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to Madeon all day, and the song [Innocence](https://youtu.be/lz10F2Rtqv8) came on while I was writing this fic. It just fits the mood I was going for in this little ficlet so well: calm, and lazy, and a warm summer breeze, and contemplative while also feeling like everything in the world is—maybe not perfect—but okay, and an overwhelming contentment being with someone who's even more than your other half. Check it out if you’d like.

“One more!!!”

“Yeah, yeah, you dumbass.”

Suga took a deep breath, listening to the sound of sneakers squeaking against the gym floor and the slam of the ball on the other side of the open door. 

He wasn’t quite sure how Hinata and Kageyama still had so much energy after a grueling Saturday practice in this heat. The rest of the team had been gone for a solid half hour by now, but those two were still hard at work.

A light, warm breeze ruffled against his sweaty locks, providing—if not comfort—at least a small sense of relief. It only emphasized how tired he felt. _I wish I had even a fraction of their unending energy_ , he thought ruefully. 

As it was, he was left exhausted despite having spent the time since practice sitting here on the steps, head leaning against one of the metal gym doors. _You are a teenager_ , he reminded himself firmly. Somehow, just having those two around made him feel like an old man. Still, he couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. Even if he couldn’t keep up with them, knowing that those two devoted their copious amounts of energy to Karasuno made a flicker of pride build in his chest. They were good for the team.

The sun was inching lower in the sky, and the shadow of the awning had slowly inched eastward, so that the sun’s rays now heated Suga’s left leg. A portion of his mind warned that his fair skin was probably already starting to burn, but Suga couldn’t find it in himself to gather the energy to retreat further into the shade. Not when simply staying where he was sounded so much nicer.

Suga heard the approaching scrape of shoes on cement. A small smile lilted across his lips, though he didn’t bother to move as he patiently waited. 

The footsteps stopped a few feet in front of him, accompanied by a deep sigh. 

“They’ve been at it this whole time?” Daichi asked, sounding half exasperated and half amused. 

Suga cracked an eye to peek at the man standing before him. Lazily he closed it again before answering, “Yes, they have.”

Daichi’s sigh was longer this time. “If they don’t take it easy, they’ll run the risk of hurting themselves.”

Suga shrugged, shifting slightly against the door. “Hinata might, yes. But Kageyama knows their limits. I’m sure he won’t let Hinata go overboard.”

Slowly Suga opened his eyes—both of them this time—and met Daichi’s gaze. “What did Takeda-sensei want to talk about?”

“He wanted to see if there were any other local teams that I thought we should try reaching out to for practice matches,” Daichi explained. He wiped some sweat from his brow with his forearm, and Suga couldn’t help feeling reassured that he wasn’t the only one still sweating so long after practice had ended. 

“And?” Suga asked.

Daichi shook his head. “That man is so thorough—he’s already approached every team I could think of, as well as two dozen more than I never would have considered.” A small smile itched at Daichi’s lips, its warm light leaking into his eyes. “He doesn’t realize it, but he is everything this team needs in an advisor.”

Suga returned his smile, glancing wistfully at the open door beside him. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

It wasn’t that much longer until they would be gone. There was no doubt that they were leaving the team in capable, passionate hands. A small part of Suga’s mind _wanted_ to be jealous, or at the very least to feel bad that they would be fine without him. But all he could find in his heart was an ever-expanding joy at the knowledge that even after they left the team, Karasuno would continue to do great—and even better—things. 

“We should go in there and tell them to call it a day.”

Suga looked back to Daichi. He was watching the first years with an intent frown, and Suga couldn’t help a small chuckle at the endearing way Daichi’s brown was creased. 

“Yes, yes,” Suga agreed with a sigh. “I suppose it’s time.”

Suga leaned forward to get up, then paused as his muscles protested. After a moment, he flopped lazily back against the door. Daichi glanced down at a him with a wry smile, and Suga couldn’t help his heart from fluttering gently. 

The look Daichi was giving him just _wasn’t fair_. Suga was _tired_ , and he had no way to fend off his boyfriend’s charm. 

Well, two could play at that game. Suga allowed his lips to twist into the slightest pout as he squeezed his eyes shut and held up his arms. “Daichiiiii,” he whined, making grabby hands. 

There were five brief seconds when Suga’s fingers simply met air. But just as he was beginning to worry that Daichi would completely ignore his childish request, warm hands gripped his own. With a strength that still managed to leave him breathless, Daichi helped hauled him up to standing. 

Suga couldn’t help notice the slight flush across Daichi’s cheeks—a touch deeper than only moments before—as he dropped Suga’s hands. Grinning in delight, Suga leaned forward a left a ghost of a kiss against Daichi’s lips. “Thank you.”

Daichi’s flush had definitely deepened, Suga decided, as the captain whipped his head around the courtyard. Suga stifled a small chuckle at his concern. “It’s late on a Saturday,” he assured Daichi. “I highly doubt anyone is around to notice.” 

Daichi threw a pointed glance toward the open gym door. Not a moment later a ball ricocheted inside, accompanied by a loud duet of “Yes!!!” Suga raised his eyebrows suggestively, pinning Daichi with a challenging look. With a sigh Daichi relented—they both knew Hinata and Kageyama were far too wrapped up in their tosses to bother poking their heads outside.

Daichi caught the victorious grin on Suga’s lips and gave in with a chuckle. “Oh, fine, come here.” 

Suga grinned as he leaned in, ready for another kiss, when—

“Daichi!” he exclaimed, pushing the other man back as he laughed. “Don’t lick your lips!”

“What?” Daichi asked mischievously. He fixed Suga with a smirk that somehow managed to be a perfect mix of hungry and playful. 

Rolling his eyes, Suga pushed against Daichi’s shoulder. It was a completely useless gesture—Daichi remained solidly steady beneath him, not budging even a fraction of an inch. 

“Stupid bara captain,” Suga muttered, ignoring the brilliant smile that flashed across Daichi’s face. 

He leaned back in, breath catching as their lips met for real this time. It was a relatively chaste kiss—deserted or not, they _were_ still on school grounds, after all. Daichi’s face was dotted with sweat, much like Suga’s own, he was sure. Suga grimaced slightly as his nose glanced along Daichi’s dripping cheek. But even so, the feel of Daichi’s pliable lips pressing reassuringly against his own sent a low burn coursing through Suga’s middle and down to his curling toes. 

Suddenly, Suga could feel Daichi’s mouth twist into a delighted, devilish grin. He had just a moment to be suspicious before Daichi’s lips parted ever so slightly, followed by a quick lick of his tongue along Suga’s bottom lip.

Then Daichi pulled away, breaking off the kiss and leaving Suga a little more breathless than he had planned. Heart pounding in his ears, Suga struggled to hide the flush he could feel creeping up his cheeks. 

“Ew,” he said in mock disgust. “You’re so sweaty.”

“Part of my charm,” Daichi explained confidently, wrapping Suga in a sweaty, sticky, too-hot hug. 

“No, no!” Suga whined playfully, struggling to wiggle free of Daichi’s arms. When Daichi refused to let go, Suga broke down into laugher. “ _Enough_. We need to get Kageyama and Hinata.”

Daichi tightened his hold for good measure, then finally released Suga from his clasp. Grinning, Suga bumped his shoulder into Daichi’s chest. “C’mon. Those boys aren’t rid of us yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, at Anime North 2016, there was a super adorable couple cosplaying as Daichi and Suga. And they were absolutely _amazing_. When we asked for their picture, they happily offered to kiss for us (thus slaying our fangirl trash hearts). AND DAICHI LICKED THEIR LIPS RIGHT BEFORE THEY LEANED IN FOR THE KISS, AND SUGA TOLD THEM TO STOP. And then, as they pulled apart, Suga wiped their mouth and said, “Ugh, you’re so sweaty.” When we ran across them later and asked for another picture with a friend who hadn’t been there the first time, Suga held out their arms, made grabby hands, and whined “Daichiiiii.” And basically we died all over again.
> 
> I guess what I’m saying is, you can’t make this stuff up. They were the most perfect Daichi and Suga I’m sure I will ever have the pleasure of seeing x) 
> 
> So, naturally, I had to write a fic. I have no idea who you two are, or even if either of you ship DaiSuga, but this one is for you! Thanks for being so completely awesome sauce x)))
> 
> (Also, I am still ridiculously happy that the Daichi cosplayer asked for a picture of me in my Sakura cosplay. I could totally see Daichi being a closet fan of magical girl anime, and Suga humoring him and watching reruns of Sailor Moon and Cardcaptor Sakura with him x33333 THIS SHIP KILLS ME.)
> 
> This is the second in my list of eleven fic ideas that Alex, Liv, Mel, and I came up with during Anime North a few weekends ago. Please keep an eye out for the others, which will all be fun little oneshots (mostly for Haikyuu, with a few Free! sprinkled in).
> 
> In addition, I’ve got several larger Haikyuu fics planned out:  
> -a fluffy multi-chapter DaiSuga fic  
> -a multi-chapter IwaOi angst fic (I didn’t mean to, but it just kind of happened)  
> -a couple other happier IwaOi projects  
> -some TanaNoya (BECAUSE TANANOYA)  
> -what may or may not be a series of strip tease oneshots  
> -a series of what is possibly one of the strangest soulmate AU ideas ever  
> -and, if that all weren’t enough, a top secret project that I may not be able to pull off (but I will damn well try)
> 
> I’m not sure when I’ll be getting around to these larger projects. I am champing at the bit to start the IwaOi angst, which I am ridiculously excited for, despite the subject matter. However, I don’t intend to start that until I’m caught up with the manga, which may be a little while. 
> 
> Anyway, I’d love to hear if there are any projects in particular that you’re interested in! I can’t make any promises, but I will definitely keep suggestions in mind. If any of them sound interesting to you, I hope that you’ll keep your eyes open for them and let me know!
> 
> Thank you so, SO much for reading!!!!


End file.
